


Our World Has Gone So Far Astray

by Entireoranges



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Gen, Hyle Hunt is not a nice person, Hyle Hunt might be out of character, I suck at tagging, Warning for forced drug use, mainly book verse as inspiration, mixed in with a few tv parts, warning for rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: Brienne’s and Jaime’s lives are forever changed by the actions of one man and the two of them struggle with what it means for themselves individually and together.*Quick Note* Edited the first chapter a bit and made a small (likely unnoticeable) change to the third chapter.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 17
Kudos: 40
Collections: Moody Blues Lyrics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Hyle really doesn't have men or those who treat him as leader, but for this just go with it. Inspired by The Moody Blues lyric **"Our world has gone so far astray."** from When Your A Free Man

As they pull him off of her and unceremoniously threw him to the ground their laughter is like knives repeatedly being stabbed into every bit of flesh she has. No matter what she won’t give them the satisfaction of knowing they have succeeded in breaking her; no she won't cry.

“Here,’ Hyle hisses as he tosses the dirty stained fur at her ‘Cover yourself up whore.” Some of the others begin to protest. A few demanding and whining for their go as well. She hears Jaime moan from the ground, followed by the sound of one of their boots making contact with his ribs; she prays they were not broken. 

“Thank you.” Is the last thing she wants to say, she wants to scream, curse, break free from these restraints that held everything but her hands down, and kill everyone of them, with the exception of one. But she fears what would happen if she allowed that to escape as her true intentions. Maybe she’d survive this, surely though Jaime would not.

“Leave us!’ Hyle snaps and his men, much like dogs they immediately follow his commands. ‘And someone take the trash out too!” Two of them houst Jaime to his feet and drag him out, she catches a look at his face, still nothing present there. Once alone Hyle approaches the cot in which she found herself.

“Did you enjoy my gift?” His mouth is now biting at her neck, one hand still upon her chest, the other now circling her womanhood. Knowing what he wants, what he needs to hear, she nods.

“Yes.” 

“I mean now you really know and can understand what a real man feels like. I realize only having been fucked by one person it’s hard to compare and know what’s good and what’s shit. And I? Brienne, am the best not the Kingslayer.” Hyle swiftly moved a top of her and thrust into her, harder, faster, desperate to prove something. 

She fights only the tears, not him. She couldn’t figure out what the hell had happened to him. The man she almost considered a friend, the man she fought alongside with, the man she saved from the noose less than two weeks ago. He had asked her to consider allowing him to marry her just as he had countless times prior, it was almost like a joke between the two of them, though this time when she told him no his response was far darker then Brienne ever thought possible. 

Tired, weak, emotionally and physically drained from the events of the last few days, weeks even, she hadn’t been prepared to fight him off and that early evening at supper time in the small room of the inn, with the door wide open she lost her moniker of maiden. 

“If you tell, the boy will feel the blade of my sword from one side of his neck to the next. Do you understand?” Was the first thing he said upon finishing that first time, one look into his cold, stern eyes she had known he would fulfill that threat and end Podrick’s life. Brienne nodded.

Hyle had his way with her four more times, she quickly realized his men knew, it wasn’t them he wanted to keep the act secret from. Jaime. Brienne knew the second he found out all hell would break loss. Heads possibly would be lost. It wasn’t hard to keep him separated, scooting trips for wood or a small bit to eat for meals. 

“Do you think he liked it?’ His voice breaks her back to the present. ‘Your hot and tight cunt?” His thrusts are coming more frantic, it won’t be long. 

“Not as much as you.” It wasn’t exactly a lie. Hyle, along with his men had barged into her room, Jaime along with them. She could quickly tell something wasn’t right, he looked, he looked almost dead. It was Hyle who stripped off her clothes, the others removed Jaime’s. It was then her prayers pounding from her heart and her mind began.

“You don’t seem to be enjoying me as much as you should my love. So I thought I’d be nice. Let you understand how good you fucking have it with me.” He laughed at the accidental double meaning he had created.

“Please don’t. What did you do to him?” 

“Just a bit of Rijata.” Brienne eyes grew wide with horror. Rijata also known as the Marionette. Whom every took it was immediately putty in the hands of those surrounding them, their own thoughts, feelings, everything that made them who they were no longer existed for several hours. Kill him, rape her, anything said to one under Rijata would be followed. How they were able to get their hands upon it Brienne could not begin to understand. She heard whispers that even a single use could go for fifty gold dragons. Hyle never held fifty gold dragons in the whole of his life.

It had been quick. Hyle bounded her down, though to be honest she failed to understand why. She hadn’t tried to escape before, she especially won’t now with that state Jaime was in. One gave the command to him and just like that he was a top of her. Her dreams, fever driven or not, of what this moment would be like forever smashed into a thousand pieces. Brienne had considered for a moment giving Jaime her own commands; stop, kill them, anything of the sort. She knew at best he’d pull himself off, but before the second part would occur Hyle and others would squash the other half. The risk was too great. So she allowed the mutual rape to continue in silence. 

Hyle now through walks from her and begins to redress. Staring at her, as of trying to decide if he in fact really was. To her relief he finishes the task he began. 

“At least now when people call you the Kingslayer’s Whore they’ll be speaking of the truth.” He says as if he did her a favor. 

“Ser Jaime, will he…”

“The Kingslayer. What of him?”

“Yes, will he remember this?” Brienne is uncertain of which she desires the response to be.

“If the Rijata works correctly, and I know it will, he will awake in the morning with a screaming headache and perhaps a sore cock. Nothing more.” 

“Hyle?” She stopped allowing him the respect of Ser alongside his name that first evening, he never seemed to notice or care.

“May I please get up?” She makes a show of trying to get up from the ropes. He smirks, her blood turns cold.

“I don’t know...I sorta promised the guys if they’d help with Ol’ Jaime they could have a reward too. And you make a lovely reward believe it or not.” She almost forgets how to breath. Hyle was bad enough. What happened between her and Jaime was almost unbearable. Almost being the unfortunate key word, if they were allowed in, allowed to do with her as their cocks desired it would be the worse hell. 

“Hyle please, no.’ She pleads, the tears at last falling. He looks at her, for a second it resembles pity. ‘Your right, you are the best, I don’t desire anyone else.” She changes the direction the moment his expression turned sinister once more. To her horror he pulls at the laces of his pants. One is better then four she keeps telling herself as he once more makes his way to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Brienne threw herself at the desk, spreading the parchment down and at a feverish pace began to scribble. This had not been the way in which she had hoped to tell of this deep guarded secret, she hadn’t really given the method of discussion of it any real thought, always telling herself to worry about when the day came, if at all. 

She examines what she put down, parts already smeared from the speed she wrote it, sections with ink dots where she had paused for a second trying to gain the courage to put it down. _If I’m to tell some of the truth, I may as well tell all of it_ ; she had told herself. Satisfied with what she wrote Brienne rolls the parchment up and makes a dash for the raven tower. She couldn’t trust anyone else to see to it’s destiny. Too much was on the line.

“Are you sure? Three days time?” Brienne asks of Maester Moyer. The old man nods, annoyed at his livelihood being put into questioned

“Yes your Lady. It would be perhaps half a day quicker but there is a powerful strong storm coming soon from the direction of Kingslanding. In fact if you wait until af…”

“No! Please send your best raven out now.”

“As you wish.” Brienne watched him prepare the chosen fowl, not moving until she witnesses him release the creature out the opened window.

“Soon as word returns I shall let you know my Lady.” His words are still terse with her.

“Thank you Maester Moyer.” With that she exits the tower and returns to the one place in Evanshall she had spent nearly every minute in for the last ten days. Or was it now eleven? She asks herself. Time no longer mattered. Nothing mattered anymore. Just him. Brienne paints a smile on her face as she peers down at the cradle.

“Sorry my love. Sorry mama had to leave for a little but I’m here now.” She gently touches her son’s cheek. It was not as hot as before, still clammy and the red blotches had not decreased, perhaps they had even increased? 

“He slept the whole time.” Brienne knows it was said as a way to comfort her, the opposite reaction soared through her. He had been sleeping far too much, too often, she had wanted to be told he screamed and cried during the entirety of her absence. Anything to show herself and the Maester he had fight and determination in his small body. My son, the fighter, Brienne says silently in her heart, a sincere smile upon her lips. 

“Yes, thank you Gladys. Thank you for keeping an eye on him.”

“If you don’t mind me asking what did Maester Reynolds have to say?” 

“He...he has a way that might help but it’s gonna take some time. And perhaps a lot of prayers to the Mother.” She chokes down a sob, she had been doing that far too often. 

“My prayers for him and you my Lady haven’t seized since the moment he became sick. We’re all praying for him.” All Brienne can do is nod, too afraid to open her mouth as she returns her attention to her son, gently stroking his soft blond waves. 

“Just hold on a little bit my love, he’ll be here soon.” She whispers a few minutes later next to his ear, she could only add that among her list of prayers what she was saying was true.

On the evening of the sixth day since she had the raven sent out there came a frantic pounding on her chamber door. Brienne at once throws the fur off herself and dashes towards the sound, her only thought racing through her please let him be okay. She yanks the door open to a young servant who’s height barely reached her chest.

“Yes?! What is it?!” She snaps, ready to push past him and make a dash towards her son.

“Sorry to intrude upon you at this hour my Lady, but a raven just arrived.” He pulls out a scroll from his satchel, she yanks it from him, later she’d apologize for her unbecoming behavior. 

_**I’ll be there soon as possible - Jaime Lannister**_ was all it had written upon it. Her eyes start to burn, oh thank the Seven she stops herself from shouting. No longer sleepy, her thoughts again trained on her son, without a word and passes the servant boy and makes her way back to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Ser Jaime. I pray this letter sees you well, as I’ve prayed everyday for you. I realize it has been quite a passing of time between us since either have heard from each other. I am sincerely sorry for that. I have been finding myself busy with duties as the Lady Of Tarth and now carrying for my son. He is why I am writing this to you now, I need your help. He needs your help. He has recently become ill with Wocochli fever and none of the medicines known to cure its have been working. He is strong, but I fear he won’t be able to battle this on his own for much longer. The Maester told me of an ancient cure that has proven successful in the past. For it he requires the blood of both the parents of the patient. Of myself and of you Ser Jaime. I am beyond devastated to share what has to be shocking news with you in a matter such as this. I know you have to be most confused, if not worse. Please Ser I beg for you to somehow to find the way in your heart to come here and save him. He’s my only reason for breathing. I will explain everything when you, Seven willing, arrive.  
Lady Brienne of Tarth._ **

Jaime read the scroll over and over, to the point he could recite it backwards. He knew Brienne had a child, he had Tommen have a gift sent to Tarth in honor of his name day. His child? His blood? She has to have gone craven after her husband’s death! It was the only explanation that made even the smallest amount of sense. _I would remember sleeping with her! She’d have told me!_

Despite the reason for wanting to him was painted in an illusion Jaime knew she needed him and he made a promise to himself that whatever Brienne asked anything of him he’d move the earth to make it possible. She had saved his life more times then he cared to count. He spoke to his uncle to ensure the King would be safe from the consist corruption choking them from all angles. Once somewhat at ease he Jaime made final arrangements to leave the Keep for Tarth the second a vessel was ready, his luck had been good to him and one was due to depart that exact evening he had the letter arrive.

The journey would take a week to complete and that is with an alert crew and forgiving and calm waves. He had written a quick note to allow her know he had received her request and was honoring her wishes. He could only pray that her young son could hold off that long; not as if he could in reality do anything to help, but he did not wish to greet an old friend as she grieved for her child.


	4. Chapter 4

Upon arrival to the island he at once was picked up by a knight and silently lead him the way to Evanshall and pointed at a closed door.

“The Lady awaits in there.” There is no emotion in his words or the expression painted upon the face. Jaime nods and takes a few steps towards it. He considers knocking, out of politeness, but he knew she is anxious for his arrival; he assumed the child still lives because surely the stoic knight would have passed a word of it from his lips.

Jaime turns the handle, pushes the heavy oak door, the room ahead is dim, with the exception of perhaps a dozen candles aflame, he spots Brienne looking down at a cradle, near her a Maester is doing the same. It is Maester who notices the change in the room and of a new visitor.

“Ser Jaime.” They never meet before, but Jaime figures guessing who he was had to be quite an easy task. Brienne’s head shots up at the two words. God, she looked as if she had aged ten years in the two since he last saw her. Likely most the years occurred quickly, in the time since her son became ill.

He had wished to discuss her letter before finding himself across from her, looking at him as if he were the savior given life just for purpose to save her child. He desired to tell her gently he was sorry, he would be a friend and support her when clearly he could sense right now she needed that perhaps more then she was aware, but he would not be able to save the boy whom her focus had fallen back to.

“Come, he grows much too weak.” 

“He hasn’t awoken in two days.” The Maester and Brienne speak nearly one a top of each other. It’s her words, the tone of utter devastation that stabs at his heart.

Jaime had felt nothing when he lost Joffrey. He barely felt anything for his child when he breathed. For Myrcella though, that took a piece of himself, but his grief knew would never compare to the pain Brienne would soon come to face. _Women love their children more_ ; he tells himself.

He swallows a sigh and makes his way to the three of them. He notices on a table a small dagger, a few bottles filled to various amounts of liquid potions and a couple of plants as well . He could tell they had been waiting for him, likely praying even.

“Lady Brienne I am deeply sorry to learn of your son illness but…”

“Look at him.” She cuts him off, her tone is so commanding, that she may have said ‘take that dagger and remove your tongue’ he easily could’ve done just that. At last Jaime takes a look at the cradle and the boy laying within it and he gasps. Head jerking back up meeting her eyes, they were brimming with the threat of tears.

“How?” He is unsure if he is asking her, himself, or both. The last thing in a thousand years Jaime expected to see was the Lannister’s features on the boy, more than that, it was almost a near reflection of himself, granted only smaller. If not for the direness of the situation he found himself wanting to make a jab _‘thank the Seven he was blessed with my looks and not of yours.’_

“I’ll explain later. Maester Perron, may we begin?” The Maester nods, asks both Brienne and Jaime for their arms, he takes one of the bottles, removes the lid and pours it over both the arms, once the bottle is empty Maester Perron takes a hold of some petals of a flower, picks up the dagger and while he rubs the petals in first Brienne he cuts a line through her flesh; she doesn’t flinch or show any response. Nor does Jaime when his turn is next. 

Maester Perron when complete with the task runs his finger over both their bleeding arms and then brings the soiled finger to the boy and rubs it on his lips.

“When?” Brienne questions, her hand stroking her son’s hair. _Our son?_ Jaime ponders, still in a daze over everything.

“By tomorrow morning light.” He begins to gather his supplies and leaves the room after a few moments with no other words exchanged. Jaime takes a rag and wraps the wound, thankful he had the intelligence to present the already maimed one; what was the possibility of a scar when the hand was already missing? He tosses another of the rags in her direction. 

“We need to talk Wench. Now.”


	5. Chapter 5

“I don’t blame you Ser Jaime. I ask nothing of you. Besides this which you have already granted me and for that I shall always be grateful.” Her words are quiet, shy almost.

“How can this child be ours? I shall be the first to admit when it comes to scholarly subjects I was never the best at them, but I do have the intelligence to understand how life comes to be. And we? Never did that.”

“Rijata.” Just one word. Jaime racks his memory trying to place where he had heard it before. Was it a place? A person perhaps? A spell? Maybe it was…

“Fuck.” He replies with one word in return. The knowledge of what the word meant. He knows without bothering to ask she would not have given it to him. She had killed herself before dishonoring him in such a fashion. A thought flashes to him.

“Brienne?’ Pauses to make sure he has her full attention. ‘Were we both victims?” It presently the only thing that made sense; they both were given the substance and used as play things as a sick and disgusting jab. His heart stinks as she shakes her head no.

“In a way yes Ser Jaime, however not in the fashion you are thinking. Only you were given the Rijata while I had Pod’s life in my hands. I realize to you he was just a boy and a nobody at that, but he was more than that to me. Those were the ways I was controlled by Hyle.” Jaime is quiet for a minute, he stands and paces the room gathering his thoughts.

“Hyle,’ Brienne nods. ‘Son of a fucking bitch!” He bellows for an instant forgetting of the third in the room sleeping, to his relief he remained that way. 

He hated Hyle Hunt from the first time Brienne shared about her little pose of men (and boys) who had been adventuring with her during the time she left at his request. Hyle, the typical sell sword with no real legitancy to any Lord or parcel of land. Who thinks with a few charming words and good looks could own the world. 

To Jaime’s relief it seemed as if Brienne felt the same way towards Hyle. Telling him she saw right through his games and though she did not wish him death, she desired nothing else from him. 

And for a few days after the two of them appeared in front of Lady Stoneheart and watched an already dead woman die, and Hyle along with Podrick were released her attitude towards him reflected utter annoyance. Jaime almost found it humorous. 

Then something happened, Brienne no longer seemed ready to constantly smack him, they appeared closer much more often. While before there had been room for Jaime around the cook fire next to them suddenly there wasn’t.

Now feeling a fool, but at the time Jaime simply thought Hyle had finally rubbed her down. If anything had been amiss she could have told me…

“He forced himself on me, swore me not to say a word to you, if I did he’d…” She stops, as if the memories themself have become too heavy to bear.

“Kill Podrick.” Jaime fills in the rest. 

“Yes. I could handle what Hyle was doing, not to say I liked it, but if it meant keeping Pod safe I’d stay silent forever.”

“You should have told me Brienne! I would have found a way to keep the boy safe. You as well.” She stands as well, joining him where he now stood on the other side of the room. He jerks back as she unexpectedly strokes his cheek with her finger.

“I couldn’t risk it.”

“How did…’ He waves the still bleeding arm toward the direction of the cradle. ‘come to be?” She exhales sharply before stepping back from him.

“He thought it be funny? I honestly don’t know his motives. He said at the time it was so I could understand what a real man felt like so he allowed me another partner to compare the two experiences. Still though...I don’t understand it.’ She takes a hold of his hand before continuing ‘But I don’t regret he did it. Craven as that sounds.”

“The marriage? How did that come to be? Because of the child?” Brienne nods having released his hand.

“Yes. It was fairly easy to guess what his ultimate motive was in the times he was…yeah put a child in me and if needed he’d find a way to prove he was the one. Likely one of his stupid croonies. And that’s exactly what happened.”

“It wasn’t his.” She smiles.

“No. If Hyle ever suspected or even weighed the chance it had been your seed and not his I also can’t speak to that. Let’s face it though, he was many things but clever was not one. I…’ Again she takes a rest, trying to gather the needed and wanted words. 

‘I thought of taking the tea. Though Hyle kept an always close eye upon me I had ways in which I could’ve done so. Then lie saying the loss was natural. I couldn’t though Ser Jaime. For several reasons. If I lost the child Hyle would insist on just putting in another and…’ Another pause ‘this time there would be no question whom the father was. You were gone by this point. I prayed to the Mother daily, nightly too it was yours. The final reason in which I turned myself against drinking the Moon tea was no matter this child had nothing to do with.”

“Brienne.’ Jaime is one who needs time to think. ‘I swear if I had known I would have…”

“Claimed the child? Took him and myself to Kingslanding? Given up your white robes?’ For the first time since the reunion her expression and tone is dark, biting of bitterness and anger. ‘No, I don’t think so. We all got exactly what we desired. Hyle, Tarth if only temporary. Myself, my son. You, Ser Jaime the ability to close your eyes to all of these truths and return to your…king.”

“Does anyone know?”

“Officially just Maester Perron. There are strong whispers especially from those who have known you, perhaps from the battle fields. But they are nothing but rumors. When it comes to me it seems I was born washed in rumors, what is one more? Don’t worry; they will keep quiet. After all he is the future Evenstar. They would die or go to war then risk losing that.” 

“Do you expect me to simply walk away and forget this?”

“Yes. We have a good life here, well besides him growing ill, but I have every ounce of hope in Maester Perron this will work and our lives can return to normal. Please Ser Jaime allow your son to have that.”

“According to you he isn’t my son despite the fact it’s my seed which gave him life and my blood who just saved him!” Jaime spits out, his anger and darkness clouding around them quicker and with far more vigor than hers had been. Afraid of what he may say or do next he stomps out of the room and upon shutting the doors with a force much more than needed, the sound of crying filters in from behind it. 

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

“Make sure to clean yourself up and try to look somewhat decent in the morning. We have a big day.” Brienne knew that smile of Hyle’s; Gods she hated it. 

“What are you talking about?” He glared at her, he never liked when she questioned anything when it came to them. The fact she even in the deepest reaches of her mind she considered herself and himself a them made her want to vomit.

“We’ll be passing by a quite lovely sept tomorrow. Assuming it hasn’t been destroyed in the war.” Her heart began to pound. 

“Look Hyle I’m not…” Before she had a chance to finish he cleared the space between and slapped her across the face. 

“You will marry me! And look,’ He reached over the small writing table and picked up a scroll. ‘You’re father has blessed the union.” She immediately snatched the scroll from his hands and ripped the ribbon holding it closed and opened it up.

_My Dearest Daughter_

_Your raven was an unexpected however pleasant surprise. I am glad to hear you are in good health. I know you are strong and capable, despite that I do worry about you and the future of Tarth. That is why I was quite overwhelmed with joy when I read you have fallen in love and are ready to settle down and fulfill your duties. I understand wanting to get married soon as possible so you have my blessing to do just that. I do expect the two of you to come to Tarth at your quickest convenience. I am anxious to meet the man who managed to calm your warrior’s heart._

Brienne balled the letter up and threw it violently at the floor. Hyle’s laughter was loud and callous. 

“Maybe if you wrote your father more often he’d have noticed it as a forgery, so I think it’s fair to say you only have yourself to blame Brienne. Now come on being married to me won’t be bad. I promise.”

“I rather die than marry you.” Her words were barely above a whisper.

“That is a shame. Because I can promise you Brienne if you cause yourself any harm or if you don’t join me in that sept come tomorrow and become my wife I will kill the boy. Plus your father would be so heart broken!”

Brienne startles awake and looks around the dim room, her nerves calming as she becomes adjusted to the light. She walks over to the cradle and checks his fever; it was still present, but did feel cooler. Thank the Seven she thinks once more. 

She continues standing over him, watching him sleep, though this time the fear of wondering if he’d awaken had vanished the second Jaime shook the entire room when he had left. She knew he was angry, confused, perhaps even a bit hurt, though Jaime Lannister would never admit to any of those things. She couldn’t blame him though. 

He learned he fathered a child outside of his control and was told he would have no official role; if any role at all, over the child. 

“I wonder what angered him more?” Brienne questions softly to the universe. As a result he squirms a bit, his sleep not as deep as she surmised it to be. 

“Am I doing the right thing, Godwyn? I can keep you safe here. Protected on Tarth. You’ll have a good life. You won’t have to bare the invisible scars and centuries upon centuries of crap that will come if you’re his child.’

‘Not to say the man whom the world turns a blind eye to and accepts as your father is a much better alternative. Sorry son, but he sorta stinks too. At least with him though when people speak the name Hyle Hunt it brings up nothing. He was a nobody, despite the fact what he believed.” She pauses for a second, tears collecting, about to fall.

“The truth is we put you in a pretty difficult spot and you aren’t even aware of it. I know it’s unfair to push Jaime away but I do need to protect you!’ To her relief he did not jolt awake with a scream at the sudden raising of her voice. ‘I have failed a lot of people in my life Godwyn, I swear though you will never be on that list.” She leans down and kisses him on the forehead, before heading back to the chair which was serving as her bed for the night, hopeful the consistent recurring dreams of the days with Hyle didn’t return; she knew better than to hope too hard.


	7. Chapter 7

He’s mine and can’t claim him. What right does she have to keep me from my child?! Jaime takes the near empty glass of wine and throws it at the wall of the room Brienne had arranged for him to bed in for the evening. He still had not laid eyes on her since he had stormed away from her and the child. Their child. His son. He is desperate to throw something else, he finds nothing.

Instead he gets up and begins to pace, mind a flame with thoughts and countless emotions tumbling over top each other.

I could protect him. She acts as if he’ll wear a magical cloak if he stays on Tarth all his days and forever be hidden away from the harsh and cruel realities of life and of the truth in his blood. One day the truth will come forth and his true parentage will be known and that protection will crumble to dust.

“And what then wench?” He mutters to himself. The child will be a bastard, but worse of all the bastard of the Kingslayer who has enemies generations deep who would not hesitate to kill his child (claimed or not) just because they could. 

To say he lost Joffrey was a falsehood. He never had the boy. Tried as did he felt nothing for him. Because a part of him knew deep down his life was an abomination? Or because the boy was an absolute piece of shit? Jaime smirks, shaking his head softly.

But he loved and loves the others despite from where they came. Sweet Myrcella caught in a whirlwind and treated like a pawn way too young by her mother, by her uncle, by...everyone. 

Tommen. A child in every way possible. Jaime dares not think too often of this fact, but he knows the boy will not live long. Despite sitting on the throne he holds no power. The power is being controlled around him as he happily runs around laughing, playing with his damn cats. The only thing right now keeping him alive is his innocence and those who claim the right to the throne and Seven Kingdoms aren’t ready to make their move yet.

They will. And there will be nothing I can do to protect him. To protect either of them. Jaime stops in mid stride, his mind suddenly calm and he has only one thought. Not caring the hour or how it might look he walks at a brisk speed from the room and to the last place he saw Brienne and where he knew she’d remain still.

She opens the door upon the second knock. Coming almost eye to eye with Jaime. She jerks back not expecting it to be him standing there.

“May I come in? Unless you think they’ll create talk?” He saw no one near nor on the journey here, but he knew from experience that mattered little. She rolls her eyes and steps aside to allow him in.

“It’s not as if you rapt upon my chamber doors.’ She pauses and looks towards the cradle ‘I didn’t have the heart to move him.”

“I figured as much. How is he?”

“I believe it worked, Ser Jaime.’ Her fingers brush the bandage on his arm ‘thank you.”

“I’m glad to hear that.’ He pauses, taking a few paces from her ‘I now need something from you Brienne.” Her eyes instantly narrow.

“I already told you…”

“They will kill him. Not today. Not tomorrow. But rest assured he will die for my sins. Unless…”

“Unless what?” Brienne bites towards him.

“You allow me to claim him as my legitimate son and heir. I could even get him Casterly Rock which would be his right. The protection the Lannister name offers outweighs the Tarth and Gods of course Hunt. If you hide the truth it’ll only make it worse later on.” Jaime stops to gauge her reaction, he thought he knew fear when he laid eyes upon Lady Stoneheart, that is nothing compared to look she is giving him. He swallows his heart back to where it belongs.

“Godwyn is my child. He is the heir to Tarth and the future Evenstar. No one will take that from him.” She says slowly. 

“He is also my child.”

“We have discussed this. I will not discuss it any further.”

“He’s going to die.” Jaime blurts out.

“Yes, you keep saying that. Do you not think I have ways to protect my son?!”

“I’m speaking of Tommen. There is nothing I can do for him. His fate was sealed the second I put my cock in my sister’s cunt. The same fate that befell his brother and sister. And you know what Brienne? It really fucking hurts.” He hissed at her as he makes his way to the cradle.

“But him? This child that I can actually call my own, I can save him. I can protect him.”

“He’s the future Evenstar.” Brienne repeats, the tone is softer this time. 

“Fine. I beg of you wench. Give him my name. And the weight of it.”

“The good and the bad?”

“Yes.” She is silent, standing there with an expression he could not read.

“It’s my job to protect him. I’d give my life this very second if I had to save him. I never thought I’d love another the way I love him. Is shielding him away from the Lannister name to help him or will it be his downfall? Whatever decision I make on this day, at this moment changes his life forever.”

“Brienne, you said it yourself, there are already whispers of who Godwyn’s father is and boy isn’t even two yet. It will only get worse.”

“I know that!” She snaps.

“You also said you prayed it was my seed that created the child and not Hyle’s. That you kept the pregnancy in the hope it was in fact mine. Well guess what? It is. And now you deny me a right to this child that you prayed the Seven was mine?!” At last Godwyn stirs awake with a loud cry, she rushes to him and snatches him up immediately begins soothing him.

“I don’t…”

“You don’t know what, Brienne?”

“I don’t know what to do.” It takes Jaime a second to realize the sound of soft crying is no longer coming from the child, but from her. He makes his way to her and gently puts a hand on her shoulder.

“Yes you do. You have always known. It’s what you always wanted. You played the game. Entertained Hyle and his fantasies. He’s not here anymore Brienne. Allow me to please claim him.”

“And what of me?” Her words are so soft even with the close distance he could hardly hear her.

“Pardon?”

“You wish to claim Godwyn. But what about me? Would you take him away from me an…”

“Gods never!”

“Leave and only to return when he’s a grown man?”

“I already told you I’m sick of losing my children. I’ll…”

“You’ll what?”

“I’ll make a home here on Tarth. If you’ll have me.”


End file.
